poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eyes on the Future!/Transcript
This is the transcript of All Eyes on the Future in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (At sunset we see Professor Sycamore and Olympia as Team Robot, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels appears) Emerl: You call for us, Olympia? Olympia: Yes, I've been waiting for all of you to come. Professor Sycamore: I've wanted to ask you something all this time. What danger you were seeing around Kalos? Olympia: Green Fire. A flickering green flame, I saw it engulf Kalos and threatened to consume all of the people and Pokémon in that swirling fire. Eddy: Really? Tai Kamiya: No way. Agumon: That could be catastrophic. Izzy Izumi: We'll face the destruction of the Kalos coming in the near future. Zoe Orimoto: So what else did you see Olympia? Olympia: I can see that your Greatest Foes are coming, they will create the biggest threat approaching in the near future! (Then we see the image of green aurora, then a Silhouettes of Team Robot's Greatest Foes appears with Red Eyes) Takato Matsuki: Greatest foes? Guilmon: Do you know who they are? Olympia: I don't know. But I do know this. Your Greatest Foes are pure evil than the villains you face them all the time, and they'll have their revenge on their mortal enemy, Ash. Emerl: What? Tai Kamiya: Okay, I really don't get it. Our greatest foes are pure evil, they're going to create massive destruction around the Kalos region and kill our friend?! That is so unforgivable! Agumon: I know. Matt Ishida: I have to agree with that. We can't let them destroy the entire Kalos region. (Olympia gasp as she predicts Tai glowing orange, Matt glowing blue, Sora glowing red, Mimi glowing green, Joe glowing silver, Izzy glowing purple, T.K. glowing yellow and Kari glowing pink) Olympia: I see it! I see what's gonna happened to you kids! Sora Takenouchi: What? Biyomon: What's the matter? Kari Kamiya: What did you see about us? Tai Kamiya: Tell us something, Olympia! what's going to happened to us in the near future? Olympia: You will have mysterious powers and become more powerful forms soon in the near future. Your glows around your bodies have the same colors as your crest. Agumon: What? Joe Kido: Were going to... glow in the near future? Mimi Tachikawa: Could this be part of the crisis in the near future too? '''Olympia: '''No, your great strength is coming soon. Your unstoppable powers will end the disaster in the near future soon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts